The Night the Ministry Shot Itself in the Foot
by lord Martiya
Summary: From an idea of bissek. We all know that Sailor V operated in London for a while. But what if she was in London exactly while Fudge was denying Voldemort's return? And what if she met Harry after the 'Dementor's Incident? Rated M for precaution
1. Prologue: Loading the Gun

Good morning. It's quite strange for me writing about the _Sailor Moon_ anime, I normally write about the manga version. Oh, well, the man who got the idea was bissek and he specified the anime, so I write about the anime. Well, let's read and laugh!

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the anime _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all its characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. The novels of _Harry Potter_ are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. The _V for Vendetta_ graphic novel and related franchise are the brainchildren of Frank Miller. The original idea of this story comes from the man called bissek. All the rest, is mine.

**PROLOGUE: LOADING THE GUN**

10, Downing Street.

"Now, do you understand why I tried to throw him out of the window?"

These harsh words had been pronounced by a woman. You may wonder why a woman, especially an English woman, would say that. The fact the woman was called The Right Honourable Margareth Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher LG, OM, PC, FRS will probably tell you she had her good reasons but was probably overreacting. But not this time, given that she and her successor as prime minister, sir John Mayor, were looking at something that wouldn't probably have happened at all if that time she managed to kill 'him'.

"Are you sure?" John Mayor asked.

"If I managed to kill the fool, the post would have gone to Bones or Crouch, and with any of them in charge that thing would have been killed three seconds before he started to attack. More probably four minutes with Crouch was in charge." the ex-minister replied. "Though bastard that Crouch..."

John Mayor wondered what kind of man could be a though bastard in the opinion of a woman who was willing to start a nuclear war over the Falkland Islands. After all, _V For Vendetta_ was just a comic...

"Anyway, we should arm the police with guns." Madam Thatcher said while pulling out a sniper rifle and taking aim at the thing that shouldn't have been alive.

I suppose you're wondering what was happening. Well, a female officer of the Metropolitan Police Service (better known as Scotland Yard) was chasing a criminal, who took a little girl as hostage and then morphed in some sort of monster. Something that shouldn't have happened at all if the Ministry for Magic and his people did their work.

Then, before the former minister could shoot, the monster got hit by some sort of laser beam and freed the little girl in a pain-induced twitch. Immediatly after, the monster got his neck broken by a flying kick and, dead, melted in something VERY stinky. That would have been only very good, but given that the kicker was a blonde girl wearing the sexed-up version of a Japanese school uniform and a mask, it was very good and a bit crazy. Then, some idiotic BBC journalist that happened to be there for an interview with the premier, asked her who she was, and she pulled out a Guy Fawkes mask and answered.

"Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villian by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no meer veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that i is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Sailor V."

And so, the thing was very good and incredibly crazy.

"Sorry, but as Sailor V I HAD to say that in London at least once! No political travisation, OK?" Sailor V said reading from a paper. "By the way, is there anyone who speak Japanese? I'm quite tired of having my cat translate what I want to say and prepare my phrases."

Crazier than they believed. As such, John Mayor saw potential in that girl. After all, England survived all its more powerful enemies, became the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (later 'and Northern Irland') and conquered a world-wide spanning empire by consistently analizing the craziest things and mercilessly using the best ones. Who, in the middle of the age of Knigth Warfare, would have used archers in open battle against the best knights of the world? England did, and they were winning the One-Hundred Years War until Joan of Arc pulled a miracle and managed to slaughter the entire archer corps. Well, that trick failed, but they were men against a miracle and still got a measure of payback. Who would have sent a fanatically religious ex-farmer with little military training against the Royal Army? The British Parliament did in the persons of Oliver Cromwell and many others, and these guys led the New Model Army in a series of decisive victories against the Royalists in the Civil Wars. Who would have dared to WILLING face Napoleon's army at the apex of the First French Empire? The Britons sent Wellington, who bled the French enough to make the Grande Armee defeatable by the Russians, and then personally delivered the coup-de-grace at Waterloo. Who would have took Japan's side in the 1905-1906 Russian-Japanese war? The Britons did, and gained money and trading without even firing or selling a gun. Who would have sent biplanes to attacking one of the most powerful fleets in the world in a well defended harbor? The Royal Navy dared, and that simple raid at Taranto crippled the Italian Navy for the entire WWII. With similar precedents, what was helping a blondie into kicking some monster asses?

* * *

Later that day, office of the Minister for Magic.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic of the Her Majesty Governement, was relaxing himself, with the help of a very mouth-gifted gift from his friend Lucius. It had been a bad day, with Dumbledore's attempt at destabilize him in the International Confederation, but it had been taken care of. Nothing could go wrong, he though. It was in that moment that the door barged open with a loud noise and the 'gift', scared, bite him. Before he could curse, he saw what had just entered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! WHO THE HELL SENT ME A BOGGART?!?!?!" he cried.

Then the 'boggart' punched him on the nose.

"You-you're real!!!" he scram.

"And pissed. But you're lucky, I'm just tagging along your ass' kicker." Margareth Thatcher replied. "Right Honorable, it's your."

"Thanks, Right Honorable." John Mayor replied while entering. "Good day, Cornelius."

"G-Good day, J-" Fudge started before receiving a glare from the ex-minister. "Good day, Right Honorable."

The Baroness smiled.

"I suppose you'd like to know why I am here." the Prime Minister said.

"Well, yes." Fudge admitted.

"Tell me, isn't your people's job to keep dangerous magical creatures out of my civilians' way? Specifically, it's the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures job."

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because earlier this morning a mutant monster rampaged before my house until a girl lasered and kicked it into oblivion."

"WHAT?!"

"There's more: BBC recorded and broadcasted everything. Live. All the Muggles in the country saw this. Make your people work, or the people will force me to break your secret. Am I clear?"

Fudge nodded, unable to say anything at all.

"Good." John Mayor said while turning to go away. "By the way, the girl should learn to hide better, and you to not do certain things in the office."

The Prime Minister and his predecessor left Fudge while internally cackling, John Mayor didn't loved the git and Margareth Thatcher despised him. But they should have remained: after recovering from the humiliation, Fudge called one of his head of departement, but it wasn't the requested one.

"BONES!" he called in the Floo. "ACTIVATE THE HIT WIZARDS! WE HAVE THE WORST BREACH OF THE STATUTE OF SECRECY SINCE THE MUGGLES PHOTOGRAPHED NESSIE!"

Bones, who was at the door with the head of the DRCMC, facepalmed. They had monsters attacking Muggles and he cared of the Statute of Secrecy...


	2. Act 1: Taboo

Sailor V versus the Aurors. Well, did anyone inform the Aurors of V-chan's use of poison gas as the non-letal option so solve an hostage situation? Well, now you know why Artemis' so whipped: between Minako and Luna, it's just safer that way.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the anime _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all its characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. The novels of _Harry Potter_ are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. The original idea of this story comes from the man called bissek. All the rest, is mine. All the rest apart the Bravests of the Brave, they allow only the Queen to own them.

Note: Sailor V powers here are based on the manga _Codename: Sailor V_, where the _Sailor Moon_ franchise originally started. Also, I'll make use of some of the local villains, with Danburite (master villain of the manga and Kunzite's subordinate), Princess Linlin (the one youma who actually bested Sailor V in single combat) and the Pet Trio (V's saddest victims. Seriously, getting killed with anti-mosquito incense?) appearing for sure.

**ACT 1: TABOO**

"BOY!"

Harry Potter had not exactly a good life. Yes, he was a famous wizard, yes, he had just won a tournament and a thousand galleons, but his life was, for lack of a better definition, waste of a crap-eating monster with intestinal parasites: he was famous because a madman killed his parents but he survived, he was the victim of a few killing attempts a year since he discovered he had magic, the tournament was a successful plan to resurrect such madman, he saw a friend dying before his eyes, the Ministry for Magic wasn't even verifying about Voldemort's return, and he was struck with his hated relatives for the summer. And now his uncle was calling for him.

"Yes, uncle Vernon?" he said.

"Explain!" Vernon replied while tossing him an issue of _The Times_. One describing Sailor V killing monsters. The very same picture that appeared that day on _The Daily Prophet_ when they exposed a breach of the Statute of Secrecy (only the _Times_' one didn't move). Harry couldn't help but facepalm.

"The monsters actually exist, and the Ministry for Magic is hunting her because she's doing it in public."

"Ministr-That's why everything's going to hell, there's people like you in the governement!"

"Uncle Vernon, the Ministry has authority only on the magicals. But yes, they're a bunch of idiots that's sending Magical Britain to hell. Why don't the-" Harry was wondering why they didn't hunt the creatures when he realized why: because they cared about appearances. And Harry was ruining them. "Oh, shit... You still have the shotgun, don't you?"

"Let me guess, the terrorists obeying that madman who orphaned you are back, the Ministry for Freakishness refuses to admit and you're a witness."

Harry nodded.

"OK, I'll try to leave this place for somewhere safer." Vernon said, before going to search for housing near a Gurkha barrack. He may have little love for the foreign mercenaries, but anyone fool enough to break Queen's Peace near them was a dead fool.

* * *

Amelia Bones was in her office, looking at a firewhiskey bottle and fighting the urge to get drunk. Dumbledore was insisting that Voldemort was back, and even if he wasn't there were still his followers in action, Sirius Black included. There were those monsters popping out and attacking muggles. And what the Minister wanted her to do? To arrest the one person doing vector control on the monsters, because she was breaking the Statute of Secrecy! Why did Crouch had to publicy trial his son, instead of arranging an 'accident'?

"Boss?"

Bones looked at the newly arrived person. Rufus Scrimgeour, her Head Auror.

"What now?" she asked.

"We've found a way to track Sailor V. Apparently, she casts often a spell called Crescent Beam."

"You want to use the Taboo Curse on that?"

"It's the faster way to get her. Then we'll be able to deal with the things she's hunting."

"Do it. And let's hope we don't get in too much trouble..."

* * *

Sailor Venus, better known as Sailor V, was a very complex person, one that very few people could actually claim to understand. In fact, only one person in the entire world could make the claim, and it wasn't her mother. But a basic understanding of her would show a few facts: she had quite a nice string of First Loves, was extremely competitive, loved videogames, was not to be enraged (as the youma Hibiscusy had discovered at her own expense: the first punch sent her flying and nearly ripped her head from the neck), and was a perfectionist (at least when something got her interested). The last was the one reason for her ability to become fairly decent in Queen's English, and with a perfect pronunce, in just a week since she started getting lessons from the cop she had saved from the youma, Katarina. It was also the reason for the form of her latest attack on youmas, against a pet trio of a catgirl, a very feminine dogboy and a wonderful-looking androginous female mosquito. As she had taken offence at the latter being so good looking as a male, Sailor V had used a first strike made specifically for her.

"DDT, bitch." was V explanation at Chuu Chuu (the mosquito) spasming after the gas bomb was thrown.

"You will pay for th-" Wan Wan (the dog) was crying. Then he got uppercutted with his open mouth. Left punch, thankfully: the slightly stronger right hand was busy holding a katana.

"I will execute the harakiri sentence!"

"I'll stop you!" Nyan Nyan (the cat) declared. "And harakiri is a ritual suicide!"

"Be my guest: I have to live with her." Artemis stated.

_**"Crescent Beam."**_

And the cat was disintegrated too. Never get V-chan pissed... Then, V heard a few pops and ducked. In time to dodge various red flashes.

"Dawlish, dammit! You could have dodged!"

"He's Stunned, Tonks."

Sailor V looked up, and noted three things: Wan Wan had ran away, a guy apparently named Dawlish lied knocked out, and four oddly-dressed people popped out from nowhere were surrounding her. The most notable ones were a lionine-looking man and a young woman with fairly normal clothes and bubblegum pink hair, the latter busy trying to revive Dawlish with her foot.

"You made the dog escape. Give me a good reason for not kicking you in Holloway and tell your cellmates you're pedos." V threathened, mentioning the county's prison for women and young offenders.

"Er... Listen, we have orders to take you away for violating the Statute of Secrecy." the lionine man said.

"The what?"

The lionine man facepalmed.

"She doesn't even know... Listen, you're using magic in public, and we can't have that." he said.

"Then help me killing the youma and I'll be on my merry way." Sailor V replied. "And I'm still waiting for that good reason."

"You can come with us on your feet or knocked out."

_**"Venus Sulfur Smoke!"**_

Coughs followed the summoning of the smoke, and the foursome dragged Dawlish away before teleporting.  
"V, did you farted?" Artemis inquired.

"A-Artemis, that's the smell of Venus' holy atmosphere!" Sailor V replied. "I was trying to take them alive, and-"

"ALIVE? VENUS' ATMOSPHERE IS MADE BY SULFURIC ACID!"

"Actually it's mostly carbon dioxide, it's the clouds that are made by sulfur dioxide and droplets of sulfuric acid. And I used a very low concentration, one I could easily heal them from."

Artemis facepalmed. She was Japanese but didn't know what a seppuku (also known as harakiri) was, yet she knew what Venus' atmosphere was made of. He dreaded asking, but he had to.

"And you know this how?"

"Hey, I'm Venus' warrior princess, it's just natural I'd like to know about my dominion."

Yes, it was as usual for Minako.

* * *

"Dad, is that legal?" Dudley Dursley asked his father.

That was a surprisingly good question, as he and Harry had caught their father/uncle fabricating molotov cocktails.

"Why should a cop protest for me keeping petrol in beer bottles?" was the reply. "It's not like there's a primer on these, I keep them separated!"

"But... Why?" Harry asked.

"You told me of those dementors that are pratically soul-sucking zombies with no headshot vulnerability, and given we're not in US flamethrowers are ten years of jail."

It made sense. After all, not even the near-immortal dementors could work if you burned them to ashes. He just hoped they would die fast enough...

* * *

Amelia Bones finished reading Scrimgeour's report from St Mungo, and facepalmed. Why, oh, why her? And why had to be Dawlish the unscathed one? And why had the target to re-say the phrase?

"Dawlish, Shacklebolt, do it, and beware of anything!" she ordered.

* * *

Aino Minako was at her friend Katarina's home, telling her and Alan (mutual crush of both girls) of her latest adventure.

"And then I had to-"

POP! POP!

"Not again..."

Minako turned, and saw that Dawlish was back, this time with a calm-inspiring dark-skinned man. And if her instinct was right, the latter was way more dangerous than Dawlish. So, he was the target of Minako's kick, a kick he managed to block with some sort of energy barrier, even if Minako's kick forced him to stumble a little.

"Hey, y-"

Dawlish was interrupted by Katarina sending him flying with a judo move, while Minako continued to attack his companion's barrier.

"Gentlemen, you're breaking and entering. Explain this." Artemis ordered.

"A talking cat?" the man wondered.

"Well, yes. My master died, and I'm babysitting the one's kicking at you to make some money and get new boots." was Artemis' sarcastic reply.

"Sorry, we didn't know of wizards or witches here, we'll immediately go away. And it would be better if you didn't pronounce Sailor V's spell."

With that, the man ran, grabbed Dawlish and 'popped' away.

"Am I the only one knowing how to give them a lesson?"

Then they noticed that everybody present told those exact words.

* * *

"What's that laugh?" Sirius Black asked.

"Neighbour is being visited by Minako crazy girl. Neighbour often laugh when she's around." Kreacher said. "Creepy..."

"You know, you're right. How can you deal with her?"

"Kreacher has heard the man with the strange eye laugh. Kreacher can deal with everything."

"Mad Eye can LAUGH?"

* * *

Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans were watching Vernon Dursley like he had grown another head. They had good reasons. After all, in his working trip to London, he had not only bought Harry new clothes, but they matched the ones he had bought for Dudley. And they were official Sailor V t-shirts and baseball caps. Something was off. Then, Vernon explained. And they understood. Whoever in the Ministry had declared war on Sailor V was a poor fool.

* * *

Amelia Bones was observing the group that had last attempted to catch Sailor V. They weren't exactly in good condition, but at least Dawlish hadn't been humiliated again. Seriously, how the hell did he pass the course, even with recommandation?

"Tell me how she made fools out of you." she ordered.

Scrimgeour complied, to Amelia's horror: Sailor V had just used their own Taboo Curse system against them by calling her spell while in a barrel in the mid of the Thames, and in full view of the Muggles to boot, before ordering Scrimgeour not to try and annoy her again. And if that was not enough, she made her threath while holding Scrimgeour in mid-air from the chin with a single hand, showing some kind of magically-augmented strenght. She was potentially more dangerous than Voldemort himself. Seriously, how could that go worse?

* * *

Sir John Major put down his phone, closing his call to Shorncliffe. Yes, he should have had Malcolm do that, but he was about to be replaced, and calling THEM personally was quite exciting for the Prime Minister.

_Curious... Why am I feeling the need for an evil laugh?_ he mused.

_End note_

I had a lot of fun writing this one, for I got the occasion to show you three often forgotten things.

The first is that Minako/Sailor V is quite the asskicker in hand-to-hand combat, even more than Makoto/Sailor Jupiter (who may be physically stronger but is grossly inferior in technique. Meaning that Sailor V could defeat her as easily as ENDYMION did once), sometimes reaching the ridicolous level (not counting those times she physically mauled various youma in the _Sailor V_ manga, there was an instance in the Live Action where the famous idol Aino Minako was attacked by low-level youma that were defeating her bodyguards until she kicked one of the attackers in a pillar. Then the rest started backing away).

The second, companion to this, is that HP wizards are quite weak in the P.E. department, meaning that if your average Auror gets into arms range from a street punk, then your average Auror is screwed, never mind a trained cop or somebody like Minako. I'd kinda like to put Voldemort against Dudley: Voldemort would probably laugh at the idea and let Dudley come near, then Voldy would find out what a boxer can do.

The third is what happens when Minako's ever-changing mood becomes mad and/or serious: Hibiscusy's defeat was taken straight from the _Sailor V_ manga, the apparently invincible cardian Gigaros got her serious and was left crippled after a single attack (and don't get me started on what happened when she double-timed Eagle's Eye and Tiger's Eye only to find out they were playing with her feelings, that has to be seen), and in the Live Action the goddamn QUEEN METALLIA herself was forced to run out of the apparently invincible youma she was possessing by a single attack from a dead-serious Venus, who at the time was almost dead by an unspecified disease.

Another funny part was the Taboo Curse. Seriously, how is it that in the books nobody broke the Taboo on Voldemort's name so to lure the Snatchers in a trap (like having a guy lie in open ground and say 'Voldemort', then as the Snatchers appeared an ambush group would curse them in the back)? It would have been quite a morale boost for the anti-Voldies and a strike at Death Eaters' one, and there was always the chance to get somebody important.


	3. Act 2: Priming

This chapter will be a little fillerish: I need to prepare the scene for justifying the meeting of destiny... By the way, there's a few cameos of _Sailor Moon_'s main characters. Don't worry, they won't have an important role in the story (at best one of them will make a few snark comments once in a while).

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the anime _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all its characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. The novels of _Harry Potter_ are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. The original idea of this story comes from the man called bissek. The Happiness Bullet idea is my take on an idea of angelicxdiscord. All the rest, is mine. All the rest apart the Bravests of the Brave, they allow only the Queen to own them.

Note: Sailor V powers here are based on the manga _Codename: Sailor V_, where the _Sailor Moon_ franchise originally started. Also, I'll make use of some of the local villains, with Danburite (master villain of the manga and Kunzite's subordinate), Princess Linlin (the one youma who actually bested Sailor V in single combat) and the Pet Trio (V's saddest victims. Seriously, getting killed with anti-mosquito incense?) appearing for sure.

**ACT 2: PRIMING**

Rufus Scrimgeour wasn't feeling ill anmore, in spite of his bath in the Thames and the close encounter with Cambridge's rowers (what the hell were they doing in the Thames?). He was feeling well. Yet, he had a bad feeling as he arrived at work.

"SCRIMGEOUR!"

He couldn't remember such a scream since Bellatrix Lestrange told Bartemius Crouch WHY they tortured the Longbottoms into folly. But this time it wasn't the Head of the Department cursing his son for telling jokes during a torture-interrogation session (that also explained why Augusta Longbottom found Bellatrix trying to strangle Crouch jr. and her speech at the trial. She wanted to keep some dignity, after all), it was the head being VERY pissed. And he answered the call as fast as he could.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"Find ANY dirt you can on Dolores Umbridge. ANY!" she ordered. "In the meantime, I'll try and find a way to get the drop on Sailor V. The nerve of that toad..."

"What did she do?"

From his boss' look, Scrimgeour understood two things: Umbridge had somehow implied some threath on Susan Bones, and he was better find some dirt FAST.

* * *

_"Hallo? Am I speaking with Yakoub Ravalo, _rom baro_ of the _kumpania_ Ravalo?"_

"It's me. Who are you, who use my pot as a phone?"

_"This is Sara e Kali. Listen, for I know how the wizards of all Tribes can make money at the expense of aspirant Devourers."_

* * *

In Malfoy Manor, the 'man' calling himself lord Voldemort was in doubt: should he laugh at the idiocy of the Ministry or rethink his objective of taking over Magical Britain? If they had elected somebody like Fudge... Well, better acting fast, before the moron could get this Sailor V and the Muggles involved in magical politics. It wasn't time yet.

"Lucius. I think you'll have guests soon." he said. Then he decided to ask: "By the way, why is Fudge acting this way with Sailor V?"

"Because he's a moron, my lord." Lucius asked. "Had he consulted me, I'd have suggested hunting down the monsters and covering Sailor V with rumors of her being from another world. After all, both her and the similar named Sailor Moon have talking cats, a-"

"What is this Sailor Moon?"

"Another monster hunter. She works in Japan, like Sailor V used to. She and her companions, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, are apparently more powerful than V, but V is more competent. Almost forgot: differently from the others, Sailor Mars makes use of both legendary magic and Japanese-style magic charms."

* * *

"Rei-chan, why are those pictures moving?"

Rei had to suppress a curse: she was so overjoyed from succeeding in getting rid of Ja-That Man (at least, this latest youma, Tesuni, acted in a completely different manner from Ja-That Man's ones, and he didn't slit their throaths in the sleep nor attempted to kidnap their families) she failed to hide the magical journal. And now she had to explain Usagi and Ami about the hidden magical society, how most Japanese magic users chose to hide in plain sight as Shinto priests (like her grandfather, mother and herself) or Buddhist monks, and the diplomatic mess with Britain over Sailor V.

"Wait... If your temple's wards are magically powered and works, how is that they don't even slow youmas?" Ami asked.

"Because youmas are powerful enough you'd need military-grade wards to stop them." Rei replied. "Why do you think youmas don't appear near the Imperial Palace, our governement seats and the Self Defense Force barracks in Nerima? Those wards aren't just powerful, they're aggressive."

"And we can't go and help V..." Usagi mused. "I know you can pay the plane tickets, Rei-chan, but we have Tokyo to defend."

* * *

"I heard you were searching for this dog."

Sailor V blinked. It wasn't an allucination: this Rapunzel-haired woman, that spoke perfect Japanese in spite of looking like one of Leiji Matsumoto's female characters, had just brought her Wan Wan, keeping it on a leash and his mouth shut by a muzzle.

"It wasn't what I expected when I put a bounty on informations on this youma..." she commented. "Well, better this way. Let me just take the mon-"

"No need for that." the woman said. "But I'll have a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?"

"In a few years, I'll take over this planet. By then, I'd like you learn Krav Maga, so you'll either give me a good fight or be a better minion, whatever you choose. I've heard Krav Maga is a martial art brutal enough for a battle against me: I got enough trash among my minions, and still have to meet somebody who can survive a few seconds in single combat... And yes, I'm fully sane."

V was about to call the asylum when the woman smiled. Just a calm, serene smile. And V started shivering in fear, while Wan Wan collapsed.

"Poo... An heart attack." the woman casually commented. "Do you believe me, now?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sailor Galaxia, nice to meet you. I'd like to stay and chat, but I'm opening a business in Tokyo, and the minions I brought with me are, well, trash. Long life and glory, Sailor Venus! Oh, and study Krav Maga."

As soon as Galaxia teleported away, Sailor V made a phone call to the Israeli embassy: Katrina had some dirt on the ambassador, and she needed ANY possible advantage to take on that Galaxia, including an instructor of Krav Maga (Mossad version would be nice). Maybe it was better try and steal the arming codes of US and Russia nuclear weapons as well...

* * *

"Run that by me again?" Queen Beryl ordered.

"The British Ministry for Magic is hunting down Sailor Venus for breaching the Statute of Secrecy by fighting our youmas." Danburite replied.

All the presents blinked, and pinched each other. Danburite wasn't just Beryl's own personal hitman and Kunzite's former deputy, but somebody unable to understand the concept of joking (in spite of his immense talent for pranks).

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Beryl asked

"Sadly for mankind's collective IQ, I'm not mistaken." he replied, showing a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ detailing how V threw a group of Aurors in the Thames. "I think I'll be able to use this to terminate Venus, at worst."

Beryl wondered if she could trust him. Then she decided to give him the liberty to do as he pleased: after all, when V first appeared, derailing Jadeite's energy collecting efforts, he managed to distract her as ordered, even getting her to chase youmas around Asia and Europe. And if he felt capable to kill her or best... By the way, what was best, for him?

* * *

"You heard me: ramp up the production of The Happiness Bullet, all calibres." sir John Mayor barked to the bewildered British Aerospace clerk that received his phone call. "Of course I know what they are. And we'll need them soon enough. Now, will you report the order or risk your job for losing your company a huge munitions order?"

After closing the call, the Prime Minister wondered: what the hell his late predecessor Sir Harold McMillian codenamed Happiness Bullet? He made the phone call after starting reading their file and discovering one single Happiness Bullet in caliber 7.76 NATO would kill a Dementor (theorically invisible soul sucking wraith the Wizards used as prison guards. They knew how to control and chase away them, but had no idea on how to kill them) among horrible pains. Yes, the Italians got their fun before WWII inventing a cheap way to mass-produce shield-piercing ammo and giving it to the Allies (after taking the ability away from their own ammo factories until after the war) just to get back at the Nazi for invading their country, but until then nobody ever killed a Dementor, apart legendary characters. Yet, they had found a way. But he wanted to know what The Happiness Bullet was, so he read.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

At least it wasn't chocolate-tipped, that would have just been embarassing.

* * *

"Not too embarassing, for a first timer child."

Minako would have replied with an English insult (Japanese was lacking in terms of vulgarities, and she had no knowledge of Yiddish or Hebrew. She didn't even know the existance of Hebrew language, and believed Israel's official language was Yiddish...), but she couldn't: for all of her experience, waif fu, her trademark Sailor V kick and the body armor she was wearing, the Krav Maga instructor had just kicked her ass so badly she could barely breath. After a minute, she was able to comment.

"I start to understand why your nation is called 'Wrestle with Death'..."

"It's 'Wrestle with God'." the instructor corrected her.

"Your Bible says you w-wrestled with GOD?"

"The Angel of Death, actually. But 'Israel' sounded more badass, so the Patriarch Jacob took that name."

"Minako! Katarina was wounded by a bomb!" Artemis cried while entering the room.

The instructor took a look at the talking cat, then made his comment.

"You checked him for demonic possession, didn't yOFF!"

As Minako left to see her friend (and find out she had accidentally got her and Alan together), the instructor cackled: this little girl had the talent and the ruthlessness to actually wrestle with the Angel of Death and win, if somebody taught her. And his cup builder was good at his job.

* * *

Sirius Black and Severus Snape look into each other's eye. They pinched their own arms. Then they trained their wands on each other, and cast their Stunners simultaneously.

"What was that about?" Arthur Weasley asked as Dumbledore left the room so he wouldn't get noticed laughing at their antics.

"Nothing: they just can't easily accept they agree on something, so they Stunned each other to check if it's Polyjuice Potion." Remus Lupin explained. "Frankly, I don't understand why they can't accept they both have common sense..."

"I agree, Remus." Dumbledore said as he returned. "The best way to deal with the Sailor V breach would be to hunt the monsters before t-"

"The Death Eaters evaded!" Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt announced as he entered the Order of Phoenix's headquarter.

* * *

Danburite felt the need to cackle: Princess Linlin was so obsessed with him that manipulating her against Venus had been easy. So easy he considered imitating Kunzite or the now disgraced Jadeite and make an evil laugh... But it wasn't his style.

No, his style was laying traps and strike at the right moment. And now Venus was experienced enough to have a good chance to kill Linlin. She would exhaust herself in the process, and then, she would be his, to reign with him on a restored Venus after the inevitable fall of both the Dark Kingdom and the Princess. And if Linlin won... Well, he would find another queen. Yes, everything was in place.

* * *

"You know, I'd have preferred to find out another way." Minako said. "I mean, walking on the two of you kissing... You're naming the first girl after me and giving me all your babies as godchildren, don't you?"

Minako enjoyed making her friends blush. Yes, it had been hard to find out that way, especially as she was in love with Alan (and she swore to NEVER tell them), but their reactions to her teases were just too fun. And as she poured herself some coffee (ACTUAL coffe, black as the Night, strong as Death and sweet as Love, like it was made in Turkey, Austria, Italy and a few other selected countries) she renewed her decision to become stronger. Not to fight that monster Galaxia, but to protect them. Protect them and London, a City who would never leave you to mope alone but would always protect you asking in exchange only to be free and happy, even when an enemy was doing his best to destroy her. Oh, and she would protect the planet too. But mostly London.

* * *

That had NOT been a good evening, for Harry. It hadn't been a good July, with Ron and Hermione together but unwilling to tell him what they were doing and implying it had to do with Voldemort (dammit, Hermione! He could understand Ron, but that unwilling torment from her too?) and the _Prophet_ making a smear campaign against him (he wouldn't have noticed if Uncle Vernon hadn't pointed it), but that day had been even worse, with Dudley mocking him about his nightmares and the Dementor attack.

And now he had barely been able to take Dudley back at Number 4 and explain what had happened that a tanned teenager about 17-18 years old dressed in a most ridicolous way (a Japanese school uniform, a black trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, black headband, golden ring earrings and a pair of round glasses) rang their bell.

"Open the door, boy." Uncle Vernon said as he trained his shotgun on the door and Aunt Petunia took place behind him with a Tommy Gun (where the hell did he found it?).

As he saw the guns, the boy raised his hands, his face looking bored as before. Then Uncle Vernon put down his weapon, and made a strange hand sign, to which the stranger replied with another of his own.

"About bloody time one of you guys showed up!" Uncle Vernon cried.

"We expected you to call, mr Dursley." he replied. "I am Damiano Nirano-Meyer. Could you please tell your wife and the wizard to drop the weapons?"

"Yeah... Pet, boy, he's a frien-"

"HARRY POTTER?"

"GABRIELLE'S BODYGUARD?"

"You know each other?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yes. You see, I was adopted by a Swiss family and studied magic in Italy, and one of my classmates noticed my talent for disposing of 'trash' and got me a part-time job as Gabrielle Delacour's bodyguard after the Disorganizers of the Triwizard Tournament felt their right to use her and other people as hostages for the champions. Lucius Malfoy won't ever make implied racist insults again, if he remembers our duel."

Harry laughed at the memory: whatever Lucius Malfoy was doing at Hogwarts the day of the Third Task, he had to imply an insult at Fleur Delacour's half-Veela's heritage, only to get challenged to duel by Damiano for the accidental insult to Gabrielle's honor. The duel, the day after the task, had been quite amusing: Damiano cast faster, and when Malfoy tried to parry the spell his wand was broken by the high-pressure water stream directed at his mouth. According to professor Flitwick, it was the first time somebody won a duel by attempted drowning...

"By the way, what's the goddamn Harry Potter doing here?" Damiano asked.

"He's my nephew, bloody fr-wizards-" Uncle Vernon started replying.

"Please feel free to insult any important member of Britain's magical society, they deserve it."  
"Bloody freaks left him here as a baby the night after his parents died, and never even got the stipend for that!"

"Well, that explains the rumors about Harry Potter's caretakers never taking the stipend paid them, the idiot who organized that clearly forgot you can't go to the Goblins' bank. Wait this reaches the foreign journals..."

Harry asked what was happening, and found out a few Roma families owed the Dursley family (male descendant only, apparently) a debt due Uncle Vernon's father helping them settle that problem with the Derby County F.C. The Dursleys lost their means to easily contact the debtors due a fire, but Damiano had been told from Sara e Kali (the Gipsies patron saint, Saint Sarah, according to his magical history textbook) they needed help, and by placing his traps and helping defending the Dursley family the debtor clans would be in debt with him. Plus, he made some money by selling informations on his predicaments to the _Il Corriere del Mattino_, _L'Eternitè_ and other foreign journals.

* * *

"And these guys placed their 'hero' on a doorstep on a November night and forced his magic-hating relatives to raise him?" Kino Makoto, the newly discovered Sailor Jupiter, asked Rei, who nodded. "And they even failed to give them the ability to collect the stipend?"

"And now you know why magical Britain is considered a cesspool by most other magical countries." Rei flatly stated.

* * *

Damiano Nirano-Meyer watched Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley kicking the sleeping form of Severus Snape. The only one among the intruders to actually understand what was happening before the sleep gas got them.

"Pity they recalled Mad Eye, that would have been a nice challenge." he stated while emptying the pockets of one of Harry's kidnapper wannabees. "Please, don't steal from Snape: at least he was smart enough to stay on guard and actually consider we wouldn't fall in their pitiful trick."

At that, Harry Potter joined his aunt in kicking the downed Potion Master, confirming the rumors about his treatment of his students. Seriously, forcing a Potion Master of his immense skills and little social abilities to teach children? Dumbledore had to be more senile than he heard...

"You sure you don't want to go with them, boy?" Vernon asked.

"And being tried for self-defence? Not a chance." Harry Potter replied. It seemed that Vernon's attitude towards British wizards and witches' self-righteous attitude and appalling lack of common sense and respect and Damiano's own disdain for their idiocy made the Boy-Who-Lived more critic on them.

"Better be ready: Snape managed to send some form of message." Damiano warned.

Then the doorbell rang. And whoever was ringing had sneaked into his wards without being noticed!

After preparing for the intruder, Vernon said to enter to the invader.

Who was Album Parzifal Adolf Brian DUMBLEDORE (he wasn't sure about the other names, but the family one Damiano knew). And by the look of it, he was still immensely powerful, in spite of his senility.

"Harry, my boy, I need you to come." he said.

_Time to get famous_, Damiano thought as he prepared to attack.

Then, as Dumbledore decided to force Harry to come, Damiano attacked. Next thing he knew, Dumbledore and his goons had left with Harry Potter, and he didn't even see how Dumbledore defeated the three Dursleys, Harry Potter and him.

But, he decided, as soon as he evaquated the Dursleys on the other side of the Channel as requested by Vernon, he would track Harry Potter and get him out. Now, it was personal.

* * *

Game Center Crown.

"Run that by me again?" Motoki Furuhata asked.

"Do you remember Rei-chan?" Chiba Mamoru replied.

"The friend of Usagi you were dating, right."

"Well, she just came and dumped me. For my own good because I'm too dense to get involved with her family, she said."

"HEAR HEAR!" the regulars commented.

"Wait, I understand the 'too dense' part, but the family part?" the infamous arcade player Taku wondered.

"She's Hino Takashi's daughter." Usagi replied from the Sailor V Game.

At which point the topic of the conversation between the regulars moved from Chiba's denseness to how Usagi managed to make friends with the daughter of an high-ranking member of the House of Representatives.

* * *

Sybill Trelawney and the Centaurs of Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest were waiting for the prediction of the expert they called, hoping he would tell them they were wrong. After a while, the expert stopped looking the stars, and made his opinion known.

"What I read in the stars is that a clusterfuck is brewing due too many plans intersecating." Nephrite declared. "What did you divinate?"

"The same thing." Ronan the Centaur admitted.

"Mee too." professor Trelawney confirmed.

"Like the Sailor Senshi weren't enough..."

_End note_

I placed a few strange things in this chapter, but they'll get explained in the next ones. Most of them: five, I will explain now.

About the 'Devourers' bit... In some Romani dialects, the words Porajmos, Porrajmos and Pharrajimos, all meaning 'Devouring', are used to designate the attempted genocide of the European Roma people at the hands of the Nazism, with a death toll from 220,000 to 1,500,000 people tortured to death in pseudo-scientific experiments.

About the coffee bit... Well, I'm Italian, and from what I know you can easily find ACTUAL and GOOD coffee only in Arabic countries, Israel, the former Ottoman Empire, Austria, Italy, Czech Republic and Slovakia: as quoted by Minako from an actual Turkish proverb, coffee must be strong to be good, and most people in other places don't make coffee strong enough. At least that's what our peoples and a few intellectuals in other countries think. Sorry if I came out harsh, but we Italians, as a people, are a bit defensive over coffee...

About the debt the Romani owe the Dursley family... Well, the Derby County F.C. ejected a group of Roma from the land of their stadium, The Baseball Ground. Rumor attributes the Derby County inability to win any major competition to the curse the Roma allegendly inflicted on the club, curse that had apparently been lifted in 1946 (the year Derby County actually won the FA Cup. After that year, they also won the FA Community Shield and twice the Premier League). And if Vernon is any hint, whoever gave birth and raised him had sufficiently humongous balls to actually negotiate with pissed and curse-capable Roma. I mean, actually trying to evict somebody as big as Hagrid who you know can use magic and could chase you for a county and wasn't deterred by a storm requires some serious balls!

Damiano Nirano-Meyer is a character I created for an _Harry Potter_ rpg. He's mainly a potions expert (not yet a master, but he's studying for that), but is a terrifying foe for experienced duelists due his habit to fight not with curses you could theorically parry but beam-looking high pressure streams of liquid (water means he's going easy on you), magic weapons and various tricks. Yes, he's a though bastard too...

The Game Center Crown regulars is something I realized: between the _Sailor V_ manga and the _Sailor Moon_ anime and manga we saw that the Arcade was frequented not just by occasional gamers but also by a small group of regulars, the most prominent members of which are Taku (real name Ootaku Takoru), best gamer of the arcade until outscored by Minako (he was later beaten up by the girl for a crazy series of misunderstatements and mistakes concluded by Taku searching for a plate armor under her skirt), the infamous Crane Game Joe and, at least in the manga, Minako herself (after outscoring Taku). I added Usagi and Mamoru because Usagi became a regular over the series and Mamoru is a friend of Motoki. About Mamoru's denseness... MWA-HA-HA! Sorry, but you'll have to wait.

Finally, I dedicate Minako's love for London to my good friend Liza, who lived there for a few years and was truly saddened by having to leave the City.


	4. Act 3: AimOoooh, shiny!

This is the chapter where the fanfic's title is justified. I had to tweak a little the trial, under the assumption that Fudge is NOT an idiot (just look at his career: he WAS competent dealing with magical catastrophes, and hiding those things to modern technology takes brains), merely too arrogant, enamoured with his job, and corrupted for his own good, but I hope you'll love the end result.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the anime _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all its characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. The novels of _Harry Potter_ are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. The original idea of this story comes from the man called bissek. The Happiness Bullet idea is my take on an idea of angelicxdiscord. All the rest, is mine.

Note: Sailor V powers here are based on the manga _Codename: Sailor V_, where the _Sailor Moon_ franchise originally started. Also, I'll make use of some of the local villains, with Danburite (master villain of the manga and Kunzite's subordinate), Princess Linlin (the one youma who actually bested Sailor V in single combat) and the Pet Trio (V's saddest victims. Seriously, getting killed with anti-mosquito incense?) appearing for sure.

**ACT 3: AIM-OOOOH, SHINY!**

"But Harry, you don't know it was the Ministr-"

"BLOODY VOLDEMORT IS KEEPING QUIET, WHY SHOULD HE TRY AND KILL ME IN SUCH A PLATEAL WAY?"

Severus Snape enjoyed the show (apart the mention of Voldemort's name). He didn't show it, but he was REALLY enjoying the show. As soon as they brought him to Headquarters and woke him up, Potter started ranting to the unfortunate targets of Granger and Bad Manner Weasley (he still couldn't remember their names, apart for Ginerva Molly and Percy Agnatius, and wasn't even sure about those two. Should have bothered earlier...) about their hints about all summer while he, Voldemort's target and only witness of his return, was kept prisoner in a place he hated and hadn't been told anything, before being kidnapped so he would get tried for defending himself from an attempted murder from the very same people that would now try him. Best of all, Potter was finally using common sense and got Granger to SHUT UP. And before Bad Manners ruined the situation (he was opening his mouth again), Snape decided to talk.

"I don't know what miracle happened during the summer, Potter, but I'm happy you're finally using common sense. There's still hope for you." he said, leaving the present wordless. After a moment enjoying Potter using common sense, Granger shutting up and Bad Manners unable to prove his folishness, he continued: "Still, don't worry: with the current situation they'll be unable to actually sentence you, and the place is safe, even from an attack of that mad gipsy-"

And Granger went histerical. With a reason: according to one of the little know-it-all's books, the Fidelius Charm had fallen in disuse because the Gipsies had found a way around it. Better warn Dumbledore and Moody. But not the rest of the rescue/kidnap party: the morons didn't even check their pockets. Oh, better warn Black and Lupin too: he was a guest in Black's home, after all, and Lupin so burdened by his surviving friends (or friend? It wasn't like Minus was his friend anymore...) he just hadn't the courage to leave him unprepared.

* * *

"Can't find your cousin." Damiano admitted to his companion, Dudley Dursley (Harry's cousin didn't leave Britain because he wanted to pay his life debt. That and remedy to all the crap he put Harry in for years. Maybe Damiano would be able to get the debt to the Dursleys transferred to the only Dudley, after all).

"Didn't you say you could track him anywhere?" Dudley asked.

"I thought so, and if you follow me I can take you inside a Fidelius-hidden place without an issue. But before that I need to find your cousin, and the goddamn Dumbledore cast a crapload of spells with the sole purpose of preventing anyone from tracking Harry Potter. Unless we find him by mundane means, we won't be able to track him."

"And how the hell we find him in London? It's not like we can go to a tardis, phone to a policeman and get his address!"

"I don't know what's a tardis" Dudley pointed to a nearby police box "thank you, but I now have an idea."

"You're going to divine his position?"

Damiano facepalmed. Was it THAT cliched the association between Roma people and Divination? Then he remembered he was no slouch in the subject himself, and that Sara e Kali was the best at it...

"Already tried, Dumbledore blocked that too." Damiano answered. "I just need to call a couple people, and we'll found your cousin without a hitch. By the way, isn't that a police box?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had a secret. It wasn't REALLY a secret, as it was a public and registered fact, but pretty much everybody forgot he used to have a sister, one who knew a lot of the Ancients (he initially took her as a loon, but the fact the Dark Lord had seen evidence of them revealed him the truth) and died trying to re-awaken them due the best catalist available to money (Lucius paid for them, after all) being too weak to channel the ritual's energies. Now, he was visiting his brother, hoping he'd let him take a look at his sister's notes and drawings about the Ancients to confirm (or, better, dispel) his recent doubts).

"Sorry, dad is investigating wrackspurt sightings in London." his lovely and a bit off niece replied, causing him to pinch his nose in annoiance.

"Listen, Luna, I'm in a hurry, and I really need to watch those notes." he replied.

"If it's politics, you can't."

"It's not politics, it's avoiding a disaster!"

Luna just looked at him.

"If it's happening what I think it's happening, the Minister may get us all killed by the Morningstar, and I need t-" he started.

"Oh, that. Start pressuring, she's her, just in training clothes." Luna said as she produced the right drawings.

"... We're doomed."

* * *

Cornelius Oswald Fudge observed Harry Potter coming for his trial for Underage Use of Magic and Violation of the Statute of Secrecy. He had hoped he wouldn't show up, but with his barrister already present (what the hell the Mad Drowner was doing there as Potter's barrister he didn't know), but of course he was in time. To be expected when the barrister had been able to cause all that mess about the stipend to Potter's caretakers with just a letter with evidence to a journal (thankfully it was Dumbledore who did everything and before he came to power, so he had been able to pin the blame on him when that Italian journal and the other taking the news from it started wondering how it happened). But he was still able to switch to Plan B, and to that he signaled Weasley to open the other envelope and start reading what this trial was about now.

"Wait a second: I was under the impression this was a trial for Underage Use of Magic!" Madam Bones said.

"What?" he replied, feigning surprise. Now for the strike at Dumbledore. "Harry Potter was declared an adult last year to save his life: when that madman got him in the Triwizard Tournament he had to compete or die, and with the revised rules stating the champions had to be adults we had to declare him legally adult and emancipated. I thought Dumbledore would notify your department, he was the Chief Warlock at the time. Let's continue."

The trial gave Fudge hope about future lawyers: he could have a strange tic, but this Damiano Nirano-Meyer made no boring speeches, he just presented evidences. Like Harry Potter's cousin, witness of the Dementors' alleged (or not? What if somebody in the Ministry was trying to subvert the Dementors?) attack.

"Witness for the defendant: Al-"

"As mr Potter's solicitor, I don't recall summoning you as a witness, Headmaster." Nirano said. "Especially not after finding out you failed to notify my client about his emancipation. Please let me do my job and shut up before giving even more ammo to the journalists I will of course go to after this trial."

After that, Fudge realized he needed to see an healer about his headache AND ulcer: the little muggle gave a good description of what happened, a description that was just too accurate for the attack not having happened, but the majority of the goddamn Wizengamot insisted that it wasn't evidence enough in spite of the Veritaserum. And Umbridge was the most vehement! Why? Oh, why couldn't he be the Minister of some country where the chief of the legislative body wouldn't try and take over or the ruling class doesn't make an hero out of a child because the one that by logic had actually offed V-V-Vol-THINGHY was a muggleborn and therefore wouldn't be able to kill a nighly omnipotent Dark Lord (no matter she was a mother and, while not all mothers were powerful as the fabled Queen of the Moon, she had time to prepare and take down her child's murderer wannabee)? He even wondered how the rumor started...

* * *

"My lord, you jest!" Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed after Voldemort told her how the Boy Who Lived legend was born.

"I don't." Voldemort replied. "Sometimes, I wonder about our people's collective intelligence... Any news on Lucius' efforts?"

"Not yet, my lord."

Voldemort sighed: if Lucius was right, the Ministry was making the biggest mess ever. And if he wasn't ready for the Muggles' numbers and firepower, logic showed he wasn't ready to get caught in the crossfire between the Ancients and their Enemy. He just hoped the MacDowalls and Augusta Longbottom would listen to him and help...

* * *

As Fudge wondered about the rumor, he noticed in a corner two BAD things happening: Rachel MacDowall pinching her nose and reaching for her calming draught, and Augusta Longbottom starting getting pissed. MacDowall could be kept in check, but Longbottom was NOT to be trifled with! Take the Death Eaters that attacked the Longbottoms: there were six of them, but two of them were not tried because you just can't bring self-torturing blobs of meat before the Wizengamot and the Department of Misteries didn't even know where to start to make them human again, and the others were tried only because she lost time strangling Bellatrix! He needed somebody to defuse the situation, ASAP!  
"I call to testify Macro the Dementor."

Thanks Merlin for small miracles: in spite of his strange habits (judging by the violin case, cane and pipe, he had recently read a Sherlock Holmes' novel. And was mentally cursing himself for forgetting that tobacco has no effect on him, and that he wouldn't understand what humans found in that drug. At least he didn't try the cocaine...), Macro the Dementor was very competent, intelligent and sincere to a fault, and also the Head Dementor. Now the Wizengamot would have to accep-

"AAAAH! _EXPECTO PATR-_"

Fudge started suspecting Umbridge was somehow involved, given her attempt at chasing away the Dementor cut short by Macro's impression of Sherlock Holmes' cane-fencing habits on her wand.

"An obvious case of self defence." Madam Bones sentenced.

Macro just inspired some smoke from the pipe (quite a feat for a being with no working lungs), and waited for the question.

"Mr Macro, did something strange happen to you or your fellow Dementors on July 31, current year?" Potter's barrister asked.

"Around midnight two of the youngest sentients returned, sporting injuries from Patronus." Macro replied. "Something big and horned, like a reindeer, or a stag. They said they were taking a stroll in Surrey when somebody, they didn't know who, Patronused them without reason. They've been assigned to guard duty near the Human Barracks and their Patroni 'till they'll me the truth."

Thankfully, that was enough: the Wizengamot members were convinced. And Weasley had just slipped him a note: Nirano-Meyer had no tic, he was using Morse code (a muggle invention) to ask him to distract him after the trial so he'd be able to ruin Dumbledore even more. Thanks Weasley for knowing the code, and his father for teaching him (it was obvious. He'd have to get him an higher pay).

After that, Fudge called a vote, and Potter was aquitted with a large majority. Well, at least he salvaged some political damage for Dumbledore.

That was when Scrimgeour barged in.

"Boss! I found the owl records of the night of July 31st!" he pratically screamed.

"But I destroyed them!" Umbridge cried.

That trick was old when the Queen of the Moon was a child!  
"Seriously, that trick was old before my grandfather was born." Dumbledore confirmed.

And as the Aurors carried Umbridge away for destroying the records, Fudge went to talk with Nirano-Meyer.

"Why did you wish to speak me?" he asked.

"Because I don't have enough evidence to nail Dumbledore for kidnapping, but I'm about to get them." he replied. "Has Dumbledore spirited away my client yet?"

"Yes..."

"Then I'll get him tonight. Goodbye."

* * *

"What happened?" Snape asked to the panting Dumbledore that had just brought in Harry Potter.

"Meyer tried to have me followed." Dumbledore explained after eating a sherbet lemon. "His big friend distracting me from Dudley Dursley, and both harder to shake than a hellhound. Thanks God for the Tube..."

* * *

"Cos'è The Tube?" Damiano Nirano-Meyer asked his adopted sister Karin.

"L'Underground." she replied. Then, noting his look, she facepalmed. "LA METROPOLITANA DI LONDRA!"

That was when Dudley and Daniele 'Danny' Baccino (Damiano's big friend) reached the lorry where the siblings were in.

"What's happened?" Dudley asked.

"My idiotic brother went in Britain without checking how it's called the Tube!" Karin cried.

"Hey, I didn't anticipate to come in London, and I didn't investigate." Damiano replied.

"IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE!"

"We lost Dumbledore." Danny said, ignoring what was apparently a common occurrence. "Did you got him?"

"Yeah, the bugger was tricky but got right there, in the Number 12."

Dudley and Danny looked at the house, then took respectively a shotgun and a magical staff.

"No need to break in: Karin checked the name on the door, and it's the residence of The Most Blah Blah Blah House of Black." Damiano said. "And I've got a better idea: we'll have to get some more load, but we'll avoid a confrontation with the Order of the Roasted Chicken."

"Hey, is that girl another Rom?" Karin asked.

"What girl?"

"The one with the white cat."

"No, why?"

"Because Dumbledore had just left, and she looked like she could see the house."

"Strange..."

POP!

"Friend of the neighbour is really a strangest thing." an house elf said after appearing with Harry Potter, a bound and gagged bushy-haired girl and two trunks. "Kreacher did his part, now Roma dealer takes the mudblood filth away."

"I'll gladly keep my part."

As the house elf popped away, Danny released an evil laugh, and Damiano went to the wheel.

"Wait, what's happening?" Harry Potter asked.

"My sister tracked you here, and I got the house elf to take you out in exchange of carrying away miss Granger." Damiano replied. "Now, the presentation: the lovely genius lady is my adopted twin Karin, the big madman is Danny Baccino, and the boxer is someone who felt he owed you his lif-"

The car before them exploded, with fragments destroying their tires and a Chinese woman-looking fae cakling like mad over the relict.

"Show yourself, Sailor V! Princess Linlin is here for y-"

The fae was interrupted by Sailor V hitting her in the back with a flying screw kick.

"I hope Sailor V will kill you so bad you'll return as a mullo to be killed again, Doshman abomination." Damiano cursed. "Let's run! Narked Kralis Natsia!"

The battle between Sailor Venus and Princess Linlin and Danburite had been pivotal for Minako's life. Let's take how it happened in two other timelines.

In a very different one, where Danburite never lured Minako in Britain but tried a different strategy before finally springing his trap in China, it resulted in Sailor Venus forcing herself in a partial recovery of her memories and life, and a more serious and dedicated Minako led the Sailor Senshi as Sailor Moon's main bodyguard.

In another, similar to the one you're reading about but in which a series of circumstances led Fudge to listen to Bones and covertly help Sailor V, the battle happened at Domodedovo, Russia's (and Moscow's) largest airport, and had Princess Linlin one-shotted by an heart broken Sailor Venus whose powers and costume had just been upgraded by Artemis, while Danburite's death at the hands of the Magicheskie Polishya (Russia's counterpart to the Aurors) and their array of enchanted Kalashnikovs told Minako that mankind had the ability to fight the monsters and they were only making it less messy. After that, she let herself slip and try to forget the pain of Alan and Katarina's relationship, realizing the idiocy of that only when Galaxia (that she hadn't encountered before in that timeline) personally entered the battle for Earth.

In this timeline, Princess Linlin started the battle very bad: Sailor V started with copying an attack from the first _Saint Seiya_ movie, before producing the katana she had wanted to use to execute Wan Wan and piercing the youma's body where the heart was supposed to be, granting her a lot of pain even if she survived.

"I thought you had the same organs as a human..." V mused while looking her foe and producing her compact. "Too bad... _**Crescent Beam.**_"

Only then V noticed the people that had exited the nearby lorry, one of which covering his retreating companions and wielding a big sword of a design she found strangely familiar. Then she looked Princess Linlin again, and noticed she not only was still alive but didn't even got mortally wounded like her previous foes. No, Princess Linlin was back on her feet, a bit worse for the wear but still ready to fight.

"I'll kill y-"

In that moment, Princess Linlin learned the basic tenets of Krav Maga: always assume that your opponent has another weapon hidden somewhere on his body and both intention and will to drag you off and torture you to death, and never drag out a fight at all cost by breaking your opponent into multiple, small piece and then, if necessary, run away. For their own mental sanity, we hope our readers won't require a full description of what Sailor V did to her foe, at least until she heard a familiar popping.

"Not again..."

Fifty Aurors had just appeared, and cast the Stunning Spell, hoping that the numbers would prevent their target from dodging again. V didn't even tried, using Princess Linlin as a shield before throwing her at the Aurors, hitting Dawlish.

"Last chance, guys: you let me do my pest extermination and I let you go home standing." was her warning. "Try and resist, and I'll beat the crap out of you, let my copper friends discover where you come from and your reasons, and then I'll decide if I'll kill your people or just kick some sense into them."

Some of the Aurors, especially Mad Eye Moody and the veterans of Voldemort's first rise, started taking steps back and considering going away.

"ROBARDS, NO!"

Too bad that Gawain Robards, a politically-minded Auror (who in another timeline would have succeeded Rufus Scrimgeour as Head of the Auror Office), tried to stop V with a silent Full Body-Bind Curse, that Sailor V deflected back at him with the mirror of her compact, forcing him to deflect it away.

"You can't escape, Sailor V! We blocked Apparition and portkeys!" he declared.

"You know, there's a quote from _Watchmen_ that would be perfect for this situation, but I can't remember..." V replied. "Too b-"

"_**EXPELLIARMUS!**_"

That was the moment Harry Potter's patience with the Ministry for Magic ended, and he disarmed Robards and two other Aurors with the same spell (it would have been four, but Moody, the main target of the spell, shielded himself), with the three Italians facepalming.

"Stendiamo gli sbirri e portiamoci via il cretino." ordered Damiano, jumping in the same moment of his sister.

The curriculum of every magical school tends to focus on a certain characteristic of magic or social life. For example, Beaxbatons focuses on Charms and combat magic (the result of the many wars that ravaged the country in the Middle Ages and the necessity of defending from the witch hunters of the Pope), Hogwarts on Transfiguration and armonizing Warriors, Hard Workers, Researchers and Leaders (in theory. Centuries of meddling by politicians put the Houses against each other, and Dumbledore's efforts to restore collaboration were hampered by Voldemort's propaganda), and Durmstrang on combat magic (the Dark Arts are just a part of this approach, quite sensible for most of the school existance in the middle of the war-plagued Holy Roman Empire). The focus of Albarulea and the other and more recent minor Italian schools lies in teamwork and collaboration, and the trio of Damiano, Danny and Karin showed it: as the adopted siblings jumped, Danny used his magic to provoke a small localized earthquake, giving them time to take from the lorry their homemade sleep gas bombs to attack the Aurors.

"NOT BLOODY LIKELY!"

The focus of the Auror Academy was instead precise and rapid firing of the Stunning Spell and Reductor Curse, as Mad Eye Moody demonstrated by hitting the three of them square in the chest or backs before breaking closed the lorry's lock. And receiving back by Damiano a middle finger combined with the Italian classical 'Umbrella sign' while Karin and Danny hit him with two Stunners.

"Type III body armour and dragon hide vest, bitch." Moody stated, ignoring the spells.

"What the-I could find only Type IIIA!" Damiano replied.

Before Karin could scream at her brother for getting distracted, Robards, who had recovered his wand, cried in pain as Dudley caught on him trying to use the distraction provided by Moody and punched broken his wand arm. And as Robards got a punch in the guts (softened by the leather-like dragon hide vest that he wore for the mission like his pals) and started getting massacred by the young boxer, Harry Potter switched to Stunners too, and Danny went to more powerful curses.

As the battle royal went on, with Sailor V dodging or deflecting almost everything the Aurors cast at her (and not even feeling what little hit her) while breaking bones every time she managed to punch an Auror and Moody fought Damiano, who had switched from the big sword to a dagger-gladius combo for faster casting and attack, everyone had forgot the little fact Princess Linlin was still alive.

"_**LINLIN LANLAN DRAGON SHARPEN!**_"

At least until she started throwing conjured blades at Sailor V (and the dessicated corpse of Dawlish, whose life energy had been drained by Linlin to recover), endangering everybody. Among the fighters, only Moody, Damiano and Sailor V paid her mind as she switched weapon and conjured enough ryanmen (Chinese noodles) to feed a small country and used them to bind Sailor V, before throwing her in a nearby house.

"Ha! I'll kill the whore, at last!" she declared. "And lord Danburite shall be mAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

As the battle continued, Karin had freed Hermione Granger, offering her to get away (so she wouldn't hamper them) or join the battle, and Hermione, with her respect for authority eroded by the recent events and finally killed by seeing the Aurors attacking Sailor V en masse, decided to join the battle starting with the most powerful foe, Princess Linlin. But while every other wizard or witch present knew quite a few dedicated and harmful combat spells (even Harry, who had started using relatively minor curses against the Aurors upon realizing they would survive them), she couldn't use potentially dangerous spells (she knew the theory, but hadn't tried them yet), so she had to resort on something else she was scaringly proficient at: setting things on fire.

"You half-pint, it was the finest silk of China!"

While her target was only slightly hampered by her assault, Hermione continued attacking with her overpowered Stream of Flames Charm, immediatly assisted by Moody's high end curses as Damiano switched back for the bigger blade and started using her as a focus for a spell.

"_**DARIAVI KR'ISIS!**_"

The Dariavi Kr'isis (Judgment of the Sea) was a relic of ancient and almost forgotten magic, and Damiano's most powerful offensive spell. It summoned about a metric ton of compressed seawater, and hurled it at the target at high speed, and possessed enough power to blast through anything less than the armour of an Abrams of Challeger tank. It was testament to her power that Princess Linlin had been just knocked down, sitting near Karin.

"_**Avada Kedavra.**_"

After the curse impacted Princess Linlin's left hand, instinctively moved to protect the face, horror was on the fighters' faces. Princess Linlin because she, a frontline soldier in the army of the mighty Kunzite, had suffered such great damage by the spell of a common human witch. The wizards and witches because Princess Linlin had lost the use of her left hand and forearm, and nothing more.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! _**LINLIN LANLAN D-**_gakh!"

The youma's assault was interrupted by a golden chain tying on her neck and being yanked hard. At the other end of the chain, a bloodied and furious Sailor V was pulling hard, scaring the Aurors.

"Oh, crap..."

"M-m-m-m-The Morningstar?"

"It's impossible!"

"It's a boggart! It has to be one!"

"Well, we're doomed." was Moody's comment.

"She looked like she could be that, why didn't you check?" Damiano asked.

"If you were British and knew Fudge you wouldn't ask. And I voted for Thicknesse."

"Yeah, tell that to the Lilywhites."

As Artemis appeared near Princess Linlin and sarcastically thanked her for awakening Venus and the Lilywhites took position, the wizards and witches presents realized that, at 9.23 PM of August 12 1995, the British Ministry For Magic had shot itself in the foot.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was dining calmly, sure it was all going well. Then he suddendly remembered his late sister.

"The correct definition is Properly Paranoid." she said in the memory, before starting laughing.

Lucius stopped dining, then spoke.

"Narcissa, Draco, for your own good, leave the country and take refuge somewhere distant." he said.

_End note_

Why does Snape remember only Ginny and Percy's names (albeith wrong)? Well, Ginny kinda looks like Lily, and Percy was a Gryffindor he could actually TOLERATE.

Why did I make Hagrid that smart? Because he IS, even in canon. Sure, he's naive, can't really keep a secret and lacks common sense, but the simple fact he not only survived his job dealing with dangerous magical creatures but was unharmed by anything but Norbert, and his warning to not offend the tamed hippogriffs just in case are testament of the fact he HAS a brain, as anyone who has trained a dog can testify (it's rather difficult). Also, take the great escape from Privet Drive in _The Deathly Hallows_, and think to what tricks he had Arthur Weasley add to the flying motorbike: stupid-looking ones, but rather useful.

If you didn't guess, the ravens that helped Hagrid are Phobos and Deimos. What they were doing there? They were searching for Sailor Mars: she's associated to ravens, and they searched her near the Tower of London. On how Hagrid knew them or convinced them to help him, that's anybody's guess.

About what Augusta Longbottom did to the fifth and sixth mysterious Death Eaters that attacked the Longbottoms, it was inspired by the demonic spell Raugnut Rusyavuna from _Slayers_, that has the very same effect.

In Roma folklore, a mullo is a dead person who resented a living and returned as a vampire-like revenant to take his revenge by sucking their blood.

Damiano called Princess Linlin a doshman, an enemy, or, in this case, The Enemy. Narked Kralis Natsia means 'Nation of the Dark King'.

We have no idea where Durmstrang is. In my fanfictions I placed it on the Brocken, a mountain that has been often connected with witches and that during the Cold War was part of East Germany (this location would explain the many East European students of Durmstrang, as they would come from allied countries).

Damiano and Moody talked about standards of body armour. Type IIIA offers protection against any handgun cartridge, while Type III can resist even against rifles. Both Damiano and Moody are the people who would go around and search for body armour, but I guess that a formerly retired law enforcement officer has access to better protection...

Now, I'd like to present the OC of this chapter.

Rachel MacDowall is the representative of the half-magical Clan MacDowall (an actual Lowlands Scottish Clan). She's quite powerful, but suffers of burst of accidental magic when pissed.

Macro the Dementor is an extremely old Dementor who developed sentience around the end of the first century BC, and is quite smart. Mind you, he's not good nor evil, he just wishes to feed and be entertained, and the better he does his job the better he's entertained. He also follows muggle popular culture, and he's liable to imitate famous characters in some form (in another fanfiction he was imitating Darth Vader's voice). And knows braille.

Karin Meyer is Damiano's sister, and has all the common sense he lacks. She's average in terms of power, but makes it up in creativity and common sense.

Daniele Baccino (Danny for short) is Damiano's best friend and room mate at school. He's an hulking wizard with the left arm apparently paralized and great magical powers (he's particularly good in charms and magic about ice and earth), but he's even crazier than Damiano.


	5. Interlude 1: Italian Bullets

I wrote this chapter for a reason: I have no idea on how to place this flashback in the main story, but I NEED it written. I just hope it doesn't suck...

by lord Martiya

**INTERLUDE: ITALIAN BULLETS**

Vittorio Emanuele III, the King of Italy, was not an happy person. He never was, and had a feeling he would never be: while a descendant of capable warriors as the duke Emanuele Filiberto I 'Ironhead' and the legendary prince Eugenio (to whom Italy, his homeland, still had to dedicate a ship when Austria-Hungary and Britain already named the _SMS Prinz Eugen_ and the _HMS Prince Eugene_ after him) and having his cousin's son Amedeo being incredibly tall, he was embarassingly small and fragile and forced to surround himself with really tall bodyguards (at least, with his father dead and Wilhelm II detronized, nobody would pop out and do his worse to make him feel small). But today, maybe, he would feel himself a little happier: his new prime minister Benito Mussolini had just been told about magic and sent to visit the Ministry for Magic, and for all his ego, and his physical prowess worth of serving with the Bersaglieri the wizards would be able to take him down a peg or two.  
The fireplace was lit green. Good, Mussolini was returning. And as expected, he returned, standing high and tall as always, but without the package he had brough with him.

"Your Majesty, my respects." he said.  
"Tell me, what do you think of the wizards?" the king asked, hiding the pleasure at the expected humiliation of his minister.  
"They have an impressive potential that they keep wasting. I've already took steps to correct this."

The king didn't show it, but he was astonished. How the hell he did?  
"Really? Explain." was all he said.  
"They forgot about the ability of making a good speech, and so I was able to trick them into making an Unbreakable Vow, they called it: from now on, every magical who works for the State will swear to be honest and serve the Italian people until the end of this job, and, once retired, to not reveal any classified information they accessed to during their service unless needed for the good of Italy." Mussolini revealed, with not an hint of having lost ANYTHING of his massive ego and impressing the king (who expected the Ministry to make this into law in a couple days: after all, they would just swear to do what they were supposed to, work for the betterment of Italy). "Also, I think I accidentally helped them in the knowledge of what they call The Ancients."  
"The package?"  
"Yes. I found a tablet during the War, unhearted by an Austrian shelling, and retrieved it, surprised at its thoughness. According to Minister Musolesi, it's a relic of an ancient civiliz-"

The fireplace burned green again, and Minister Galeazzo Musolesi of SanGiovanni in Persiceto appeared from it, quite extatic and scared. The scare part was quite appreciated by the king: Musolesi may have been of normal height and fat enough that even him was fitter than him, but his personality was best described as a fraudolent coward, even if smart. And after saluting, Musolesi explained his good reasons to be scared.  
"Do you remember Saint Petersburg's Declaration of 1868?" he started.  
"The one banning the use of explosive, poisoned or fulminating rounds in small arms against signatories of the Declaration. What of it?" the king replied.  
"As you surely know, the purpose was actually to diffuse the knowledge of the Ancient's language, that the Russians had managed to decifrate, their Enemy, and the recipe of an Ancient's substance poisonous to the Enemy's creatures, and artificial magical creatures in general. A substance that coats every bullet produced for military use in the world."  
"So?"  
"The tablet with that recipe was damaged," THAT scared Mussolini, even if only the king noted the small signs on his face. The tablet he found had survived a shelling, something that could damage such an artifact had to be extremely powerful. " and the part containing other instruction to counter the creatures was unreadable, but the one His Excellence Mussolini brought contains both the recipe AND instructions to pierce magical forcefields in a cheap way."  
"Cheap way?"  
"Yes. We already knew how to create weapons capable to pierce through magical forcefields, but the runes and the spellwork are complicated and the enchantments requires such a great power that it was impratical and almost impossible to produce more than two sabers every twenty years. But with these instructions, we could mass produce shield-piercing bullets."  
Both Vittorio Emanuele III and Mussolini understood why Musolesi was that scared: between the tablet and the Unbreakable Vow forcing him to reveal its content, he was about to break the balance of power between Magical and Mundane Italy FOREVER.

"That means one of our soldiers with a gun can kill the best shielded wizard of the world!" Mussolini exclaimed. "We could... If we manage to arm our soldiers sufficiently, we can conquer the world! THE WHOLE WORLD!"  
And that explained why Musolesi was extatic: a gunshot, and no matter if you were Merlin, the enemy wizard was dead and the allied one was free to murder the enemy leadership and work his way down to the army. And with the machine guns, the enemy wizards had just became irrilevant to the battlefield...  
As Mussolini and Musolesi talked on how to start the mass production of the new bullets, the King wondered: and if the secret was spilled? The enemy would be able to place sufficiently capable bodyguards to the leadership, and the victory wouldn't be certain anymore.

_Author note_

King Vittorio Emanuele III was a very small person, and that unwillingly made him introvert due his father's coldness toward him and his own tendence to get surrounded with tall people, including but not limited to the Corazzieri (a Carabinieri's regiment who served as the royal guard (and now as presidential guard) and whose members had and still have to be at least 190 cm (over six feet) tall), his cousin's son Amedeo (who even joked on being 198 cm (6 feet and 6 inches) tall), and the hulking Benito Mussolini. Such short stature was even remarked by his father (who once pointed at it and declared "This is what you get by marrying your cousin") and the Kaiser Wilhelm II (another tall man, who took a perverse pleasure in sending to Vittorio Emanuele tall envoys and visiting him with his even taller bodyguards).

The Bersaglieri are an Italian light infantry corps, famous for decorating their helmets with black capercaillie feathers (currently only in dress uniforms) and infamous for extreme physical fitness, best shown by their rules forbidding them from marching in place of running unless their lives depended from it (even their marching band, composed by brass only, runs while playing), and kicking the ass of everyone unfortunate enough to face them in battle (in the Battle of the Chernaya River the charge of the Bersaglieri routed the Imperial Russian cavalry, and in WWII it was the Bersaglieri (until then nicknamed Chicken Soldiers), not the Germans, to breach the American defenses at the Kasserine Pass). Here I have the king remarking that Mussolini was physically fit enough to serve with the Bersaglieri because he DID during WWI, being promoted to corporal for being brave, calm under fire and workaholic (paraphrased from the official explanation).

The name of the Italian Minister for Magic in 1922, Galeazzo Musolesi, is an homage to the satiric comic _Sturmtruppen_, where the Proud Ally is a recurring character with no esitation to volunteer for a dangerous mission in order to get better and abundant lunch and then blackmail Mussolini into cancelling the mission (and then complain for the cancellation).


	6. Act 4: Explosive Bullets in Small Rounds

The anime gave us too damn little on Minako's career as Sailor V, and ALL continuities tell us nothing on her past before that. Given that _Codename: Sailor V_ was supposed to be a one-shot, it's understandable. Given it blossomed in the _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_, Minako was the original protagonist and we know what made Rei, Ami and Makoto what they were before meeting Usagi, it's quite annoying. Hell, the manga even gave us part of Sailor Mars' backstory from the SILVER MILLENNIUM, for crying out loud! Well, at least we got something on which guess on...  
By the way, I placed an accidental joke on JFK's murder somewhere in this fanfictiom, if you can tell me where it is (and the one in this chapter is INTENTIONAL, so it doesn't count) I'll give you a spoiler.  
I also placed a poll in my profile, and I made a few modifications at the Act 3 (and corrected the sequential numbers of the chapters).  
by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the anime _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ and all its characters are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. The novels of _Harry Potter_ are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. The original idea of this story comes from the man called bissek. The Happiness Bullet idea is my take on an idea of angelicxdiscord. All the rest, is mine.

Note: Sailor V powers here are based on the manga _Codename: Sailor V_, where the _Sailor Moon_ franchise originally started. Also, I'll make use of some of the local villains, with Danburite (master villain of the manga and Kunzite's subordinate), Princess Linlin (the one youma who actually bested Sailor V in single combat) and the Pet Trio (V's saddest victims. Seriously, getting killed with anti-mosquito incense?) appearing for sure. Wait, the Pet Trio has been already killed, and last chapter ended with Princess Linlin starting getting strangled...

**ACT 4: EXPLOSIVE BULLETS IN SMALL ROUNDS ARE BANNED FOR A REASON**

_Ouch... That hurt... Gonna ask Artemis where my upgrade is, the others have different uniforms and are a _teeeny_ bit more powerful... Wait... What's this? A building is falling... Youma are invading... THE GOLDEN KINGDOM ARMY IS INVADING! Why, Gil? You could have stopped this... You should have stopped this! It will not fall! Not again! NOT AGAIN!  
_"**NOT AGAIN!**"  
Sailor V rose from the rubble Princess Linlin had just thow her in, and looked at herself. Her wounds from the attack were healed, but she could still see the blood. And the fact there was no apparent damage at the building. And she now knew how.  
"What the hell?" a man asked her. He looked like he had recently left hell, more in the eyes than in the body. "You-you are..."  
"My name is Sailor Venus, Sailor V for short." she replied, smiling. She knew now, but she was still Aino Minako, not Aphrodite of Venus. She could still smile and joke. And win. "Is this your home?"  
"Well, yes... I am Sirius Black... And my mother is not screaming in spite of all the damage... How did you repair it?"  
"I regenerate things. And now, I'm gonna regenerate kicks in a moron's ass."  
She summoned the Transformation Pen. The right one. Then, she marched to the hole in the outer wall (outside the repaired area), noting her flight had accidentally destroyed a portrait. Then, her trusted Venus Chain was back in her hand.  
"Wait, a second... That was... We're not alone." she commented, seeing a dark-skinned guy hitting Princess Linlin with a very familiar spell, before a woman cast a green spell at her.  
"What? She survived the Killing Curse?" she heard screaming.  
Venus stopped smiling. It was time to get in the old character. A second later, Princess Linlin was getting strangled by the chain, and the fuckers that had attacked her recently were shitting in their knickers while the occupants of the house ran further inside screaming. And Artemis was grinning like an idiot.  
"Artemis. I have a question." she asked, in ancient Silver Millennium standard. How she enjoyed his scared face... "Why didn't you awake me immediately?"  
"Oh, crap... Well, it was... Because..."  
"I left you an order, before they broke through: to awaken me as soon as you found me. Why didn't you awake me?"  
"But... I..."  
"Don't answer. I see. You forgot. And I clearly see how. You were the second shooter behind the grassy knoll, and the spent casing hit your head, making you forget."  
"Uh? MINAKO!"  
"I did scare you, didn't I? I only have the memories. The rest, it's me, just as planned."  
After that, V peeked a little in her memories, and recalled the anathomy of the Tolneps like Princess Linlin (why the hell she worked for the Dark Kingdom was anybody's guess), before knocking her out with a pressure point strike.  
After that, she surveyed the witnesses. The crazy magic users and the magic users (and the teenaged boxer) that had helped her were still there, but there were other people. Curious civilians (Man didn't change from the Silver Millennium's time), journalists (well accepted: it was their job and they knew the dangers), a couple Authorized Firearms Officer squads (and from the sirens, there were other Armed Response Vehicles coming), the 1st Battalion of the Lilywhites (there were too many to be the No 7 Company. Weren't they supposed to be in Aldershot?), the Standard Bearer of her personal regiment (that was how they would have called it in Britain) hidden with a group of youma... Wait, what? Better securing the odds, just in case...  
"_**Venus Power, Make Up.**_ Good. Now... Standard Bearer Adonis, show yourself and explain what the hell are you doing with those youma."

Vimal was an Eldar (and he wondered why that human tabletop game had a faction with his own species' name and many creepy resemblances, even if they didn't even had a green skin) in service of the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite's so-called army. While unable to perform the energy draining trick, he was among the strongest and smartest combatants of Queen Beryl, and that was why Kunzite had added him to Danburite's emergency Sailor Venus Takedown Team in case Princess Linlin failed. He thought it was overkill, but he now understood why (and why it was Kunzite commanding him and not the other way around).  
"She remembers me!" Danburite whispered in happiness, revealing why Kunzite, the divination-capable Nephrite and the paranoid Jadeite never fully trusted Danburite against the Morningstar (Zoisite didn't trust him too, but s/he (it?) always followed the lead of Kunzite, so the unknown-gendered general didn't count). "She remembers me! We'll ma-Ah-hem... Ready to jump her as soon as I'm finished. Now, let's show ourselves."  
_TO HELL WITH THAT!_ was Vimal's thought at it, and noted that most of the Natural members of the Team stayed down like him. Two Naturals (two genious trolls who, while genious for their species and able to use their magic for more than increasing their strenght and thoughness, remained two morons) and all the Artificials (homunculi, they were called by modern Earth magic users) showed themselves.  
"I don't go by that name anymore." Danburite declared. "And there was a change in allegiance. I AM NOW DANBURITE! I AM A DIRECT SUBORDINATE OF HIS EXCELLENCE KUNZITE, ONE OF THE FOUR HEAVENLY KINGS OF THE DARK KINGDOM, THAT WILL CONQUER THE WHOLE WOR-"  
"_**HOLY LIGHT!**_"  
"Oh, crap..."  
Vimal didn't even had the time to wonder why Danburite was scared, as a powerful flash of light (not the expected beam) hit everyone who had been stupid enough to expose him/her/itself. The two trolls were unaffected, but Vimal could sense Danburite's body being cleansed of Queen Metallia's power (and the chance of him even scratching Sailor Venus), and the Artificials melted in a few instants, without even leaving the usual smelly substance they were created from.  
"OK, guys, ready to attack." Vimal ordered.  
Then the plan utterly failed, as Danburite caught a Tarot that had been launched at him.  
"And what does this mean, kid?" he asked. Then he looked at the card, and, as it started emitting light, he started CRYING. "But I didn't even say there was no way for us to fail..."  
Then the light became blinding, and when it disappeared there was a woman in a bloody red hood with golden borders. The only things visible inside the hood were two cold eyes of the same shade of green as the curse that paralized Linlin's arm and an eight-spoked wheel symbol shining on the forehead of the woman. Wait, that symbol...  
"I swear on the Phoenix King that I'll murder whoever jinxed this mission." Vimal declared, raising his hands as he knew he couldn't escape HER.  
A few tried to teleport away, or even jump, but they failed. And the jumper crushed herself on the road, like a common being unable to use magic. Then, SHE spoke.  
"This is not my jurisdiction, nor a territory claimed by the Dark Kingdom, so I can't bring by judgement to you, nor slay you if you won't fight me first." SHE declared, making everybody's hope rise. "But, as a gesture of good will to the local gov-"  
The trolls understood SHE was the enemy and attacked HER, only for their arms and clubs to disappear and reappear in their own bodies, smashing their internal organs without even interrupting HER as SHE killed them and drained their life force with enviable speed.  
"-ernement, how rude, I wiped the ability to access your magic from your own memories, so you won't be able to escape."  
"HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Zampy, a Yu'vath, cried.  
"I've practiced Mind Magics for millennia, I learned a few tricks."  
After that she jumped away, and a flash announced her departure. Vimal finally rose, and, as he looked the crowd in the street (including a grinning and very tired Human who was pocketing Tarot cards and another one whose face looked like he had insulted Jadeite's wife while being at arms' lenght), wondered what he had done to get in that mess.  
"Hey!" Danburite called. "Could you help us? We'd like to come down and surrender, but without magic we can't do that!"  
Vimal started crying too.

Sailor Venus and Artemis looked at the Roma who was pocketing the Tarots, including the card from where the Diva Ex Machina had popped out to torment Adonis and his youma.  
"You think it's Nem?" Venus asked as the Roma fainted and was caught by his BIG companion.  
"It's her style, and after the Cute Face Incident, I'm expecting even worse from her." Artemis replied. "I'd just like to know how she learned that, or how she ended in a Tarot..."  
"Well, that was fun." declared the magic user with the peg-leg, the artificial eye and enough scars for a World War I battle. "We'll get on our way, and won't ev-"  
"Hold on a second, Moody! I am in command!" cried a man (?) whose face looked like he had been Mike Tyson's sparring partner right after insulting him and all his family.  
"Robards? Weren't you getting punched into oblivion by Potter's cousin?"  
"He forgot about me... Don't know why... Anyway, Sailor V, you are under arrest!"  
"On whose authority?" she replied.  
"Robards, look..." Moody (the scarred one) said.  
"Not now, Moody!" Robards declared before spitting a broken thooth. "The authority is the one of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"  
Venus looked at him nonplussed.  
"Never heard of that."  
"Me too." said Katarina, who in the meantime had arrived and recovered a carbine from an ARV (privileges of being an SFO). "And Sailor V operates with authorization of Her Majesty's Inspectorate of Constabulary and Her Majesty's Inspectorate of Constabulary for Scotland for civilian matters and the Right Honorable Tom King and the rest of the Ministry of Defence f-"  
"I don't care of those pussies or the warrior wannabee that works for them!"  
Venus and Katarina were speechless, while Moody (and all the other crazies) were desperately signaling they didn't hold the same opinion. Artemis, on the other hand, decided to show his sarcastic side.  
"Lilywhites, meet Moron Robards. Moron, meet The 1st Battalion, Her Majesty's Coldstream Regiment of Foot Guards." he announced.  
Only then Robards noticed the presence of the Coldstream Guards, who weren't in their famous red dress uniforms but in full combat gear. And a couple officers had unsheated their swords too.  
"Prepare to Assault!"  
And the entire battalion fixed the bayonets. Yes, they were pissed.  
"If we both survive the attack, I'll have you eaten alive by pigs, and it will be declared a suicide." Moody declared.  
Robards snapped his fingers, and Robards and his people, conscious or otherwise, disappeared.  
"Artemis, collect the remaining magic users and bring them in my office while I thank the Lilywhites." Venus ordered. "Any hint on not offending them?"  
"Be polite and sure of yourself." Katarina said. "VERY polite."  
"All right, ladies and gentlemen, you're coming with me at Scotland Yard. We'd like to understand what the hell is wrong with those supposed coppers." Artemis said at the group of magic users.  
The young woman who seemed to be the leader was reluctant, but a boy with dishleved hair and eyes of an uncomfortably emerald shade of green took charge.  
"Of course. After this mess, I'd have come by myself." he declared, provoking a facepalm from the woman and the big guy and causing the girl with bushy hair to roll her eyes.  
"I want the Swiss Ambassador... And the Italian too..." the woman said.

"You asked for an audience, Lucius." Voldemort said to Lucius Malfoy.  
"Yes, my lord." he admitted.  
"Why?"  
"My late sister, Meridiana the Paranoid, used to say 'The correct definition is Properly Paranoid' and laugh creepely every time her apparently paranoid precaution were proved needed. And that phrase, and her laugh, just popped in my mind."  
"So?"  
"Every time it happened, it was after something bad for me. Those failed operations in the First War, your temporary demise, my son provoking an hippogriff... And by how loud she laughed, and because my wife and son were present and alive when it happened, either somebody stole the whole Malfoy fortune without me noticing or your organization is in danger."

"What?" Fudge said as Madam Bones reported the result of the latest scuffle with Sailor V.  
"I said Sailor V seems to be the Morning Star reincarnated and was hunting the monsters for the Muggle governement, and Robards insulted the battalion of the Coldstream Guards in name of the Ministry!" Bones screamed.  
"Oh, hell... Get Robards before the Wizengamot, he's gonna pay for the breach of the Statute. And send out the Obliviators to deal with the Guards."  
"The Ob... WHAT?"  
"Oh, yeah, they're in another department... Go to the Wizengamot with Robards, I'll send them out personally."  
As Fudge left to call the Wizengamot and send out the Obliviators, Madam Bones remained there, speechless and stunned by the idiocy of her Minister. Yet, he had acted so smartly at the trial...

"Repeat the orders." Amycus Carrow, the head Obliviator, said his men.  
"Get all the members of the Coldstream Guards and modify their memories to get away any memory of the Ministry and explain their combat with a terrorist attack!" the Obliviators (the entire force, over one hundred men) chorused.  
Carrow nodded. He was proud of his men. All Purebloods, and well trained. He was proud of their equipment too: defensive medallions to deflect the projectiles of the Muggle weapons (sure, a long burst from a machine gun could overwhelm them, but they would be enough for their rifles), and leather or dragonhide vests to protect from anything too slow for the medallions.  
"Let's go, then!" he declared, activating the portkey for Wellington Barracks, where the Coldstream Guards (and the rest of the Foot Guards regiments) were garrisoned when in London.  
The Obliviators appeared before the Barracks, and started moving towards the building.  
"Halt! Identify!" a sentinel called.  
Carrow smiled: in spite of the ridicolous dress uniform and being a Muggle, the soldier (a Scot Guard, according to the buttons) was disciplined and ready for his job. Carrow decided he would make no brain-damaging 'errors' on him, and moved to Obliviate him. The Guard reacted opening fire, with three flashes denouncing the setting of the weapon as a short burst mode to defeat body armour. He had noticed the vests. A good warrior, for a Muggle.  
Then, Carrow felt pain. As he looked down, he saw it: he was bleeding, from a deep belly wound. On the ground, just fallen, a bullet, smaller than the ones of the old L1A1 rifles. Did the Muggle just defeated his medallion with ONE bullet?  
As his Obliviators and the now alert Foot Guards started trading fire, Carrow died, wondering what had just happened.

Minako and Artemis were outright incensed at their 'guests'. The collaborative ones, named Dudley Dursley, Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter, had barely managed to present themselves before losing the ability to make any voluntary movement (including speaking), while the other two refused to even say their names without their ambassadors or a representative of their countries (Switzerland for the woman and Italy for the guy), and the sixth one, the one somehow linked to Nem's appearing and disappearing, was still KO due exhaustion, and wasn't expected to recover enough to speak before a few hours.  
"And why don't you look at me while I'm talking?" Minako asked after her latest attempt to get them to speak.  
"Because my brother gave us a good description of the Vrakaspartos, and we're not stupid enough to risk eye contact with your assistant before we're sure he can't read our minds." the woman replied.  
Minako blinked. That was a good reason: she may have mispelled the name of Mau's dominant species, but the Swiss woman was aware of their telepathic abilities. Abilities that, in Artemis' case, were the ones of an high-ranking military police interrogator: while she was sure new techniques had been developed while he was frozen, Artemis WAS capable to Mindwalk in any mind that was not protected by the most powerful shields, with most Sailor Senshi (all but Nem and Sailor Mau, she remembered) being spared by his powers only because they could back their unsufficiently refined shields with loads of power.  
"Wait a second... Artemis, did you Walk in my mind before I placed back my mental shields?" she asked with her sweetest voice.  
"Nope, didn't need." he replied. "That, and I wasn't sure of how you'd react."  
Whatever reply Minako could use was interrupted by a phone call.  
"Are you kidding me?" she asked in the phone. "OK. I'll extract all the data I can. Already? Even a Japanese TV? Good to know."  
While the two foreigners couldn't see her, Minako looked them with a very smug smile.  
"I have news." she announced. "The BBC and the Japanese television Ginga TV are broadcasting about what happened at Grimmauld Place. At least their interpretation: that a secret governement agency for paranormal affairs interfered with Sailor V as she dealt with alien invaders she had already defeated once but who are now attacking again. Furthermore, about a hundred magic users with the same abilities of yours and the Statute of Secrecy guys just attacked Wellington Barracks. A few woundeds among the Foot Guards, but they spilled a lot of blood, even if there's no bod- no CORPSE left from the aggressors."  
"Parliamo?" the big one asked.  
"Con tutto 'sto casino, non ci stiamo noi nella merda, e quella potrebbe semplicemente costringerci a farci leggere dal gatto." the woman replied, before turning and looking at Minako, taking the risk with Artemis. "Fine, we'll talk. And cancel the Body Bind on the others. By the way, he's Daniele Baccino, the fainted one is my adopted twin Damiano Nirano-Meyer, and I am Karin Meyer. But, please, talk with Potter and the other two first: we need a coffee. Actual coffee, not the dirty water they call coffee here."  
Minako smiled happily as she produced the Espresso machine, the coffee and the cups: she was about to find out who these guys were, and she didn't even had to threathen Meyer and Baccino with forced Mindwalking from Artemis, they understood it by themselves and were willing even without that anyway, now that the BBC was broadcasting and the Foot Guards had fought.  
Halfway Potter and Granger's story, she motioned them to stop.  
"Artemis... I'm sure you already procured some Astartian ale..." she said.  
Artemis jumped and summoned a platter with a big steak and a bottle containing a brownish liquid.  
"Eastern Alluram Fire Elemental, year 402 of Serenity Medeia's reign, conserved in stasis in the Magellan Castle." Artemis proudly presented. "Just remember, you never drank in this body, so go easy."  
"Don't worry, I know." Minako replied. Then she noticed the looks on the witnesses' faces. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, and given this clusterfuck I need something strong enough to kill a tank."  
"Oooookaaaayyy... But why the steak?" Karin asked.  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to this with an empty stomach? This is stronger than absinthe, you know... By the way, Artemis, do you have another bottle for the Premier?"

The Prime Minister, The Right Honourable Sir John Major, KG, CH, ACIB, was positively seething. He had just got dressed down by the Queen and her Privy Council for what happened in Grimmauld Place, whatever it was, and the BBC was blaming HIM for that (he didn't want to imagine what _The Times_ would say in the morning). Then there was the attack on Wellington Barracks, with woundeds and a Grenadier Guard reduced to a vegetable. And now, the contact portrait said that Fudge was 'too busy with a violation of the Secret'.  
"Seriously, I know where they are... Why should I not send the SAS and the Gurkhas to storm their Ministry and bring me the idiot?" he wondered out loudly, as the phone rang. "I don't want to be disturbed, unless it's about Grimmauld Place or the Third World War!"  
_"It's Sailor V, sir. She got information about Grimmauld Place and a drinkable Molotov."  
_"Then tell her to teleport here yesterday."  
Major was about to call the Minister for Defence and the other ones that could help with the crisis when Sailor V ACTUALLY TELEPORTED IN HIS OFFICE with a flash, bringing a few people and two glass bottles with her.  
"Codename Sailor V, reporting." she announced.  
"Y-you teleported?" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah. Not easy, I just remembered how, and the building is unexpectedly well-shielded..."  
"Er... OK. Who are these people?"  
"Wizards, both British and foreigners. And the cousin of a wizard."  
"Good. I have a few questions, that can be summed this way: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE MINISTRY FOR MAGIC?"  
"Pretty much everything. They all have direct experience, and can tell better than me. Now, they will explain while I get wasted, and if you wish you can have this."  
Sailor V placed one of the bottles on Major's desk, and then drank a quarter of the other, starting hiccuping right after re-corcking it and at the same time the smell burned everyone else's noses. Somehow, he had the feeling he was about to understand why Churchill was such an heavy drinker... Then he put the bottle away. He'd drink it a little at a time: he couldn't allow himself to get drunk.

"What... What happened?" Princess Linlin asked as she woke up.  
She couldn't see where she was, but it looked like a modern Human building. With bars at the windows and the gate. A cell. At least she was dressed, even if the jumpsuit was quite in bad taste...  
"Hello."  
Linlin jerked up, and saw a trio of uniformed Humans. Probably some sort of police. And no cat, nor Sailor Venus. She could relax and study an escape: even as battered and pained as she was (she may have regenerated, but she still had many broken bones, and her arm was still dead), without Venus they couldn't keep her there, and without her cat they couldn't successfully interrogate her. Not the woman, not the young man with the big gun (an assault rifle, it was called. At least she thought), not the albino with sunglasses, only Venus' cat. Wait, without Venus, what kept her there?  
"If you don't attempt to escape, Danburite will live." the woman said, answering the untold question.  
"What?" Linlin asked with dread.  
"Venus caught him, and now he's powerless with an armed guard."  
Linlin shot at her an hate-filled glare, but did nothing more. Then, just to spite her jailers, tore the bar gate away, before sitting back on the bench of the cell.  
"I understood." she spat.  
"Good." the woman said. "Sorry for it, but we have to keep you in somehow, and my boss won't take risks... I'm Katarina, and these are Alan and Artie. You are?"  
"Princess Linlin, of Kunzite's Army. We don't have I.D. numbers. And I want a solicitor."  
"Uh... We're searching for one. But you've attacked a popular hero, we're experiencing some problems... Anyway, I just wished to inform you about Danburite. And ask you one thing. Sailor Venus mentioned you're an alien, what are you doing here?"  
Like she'd tell them what's happening on Tolnep, of the persecution, of the Goddess' death... Then she found she couldn't repress the thought. Nor move her eyes away from the albino. Then, as she recovered the abilities, the albino facepalmed, before disappearing leaving only the clothes. Then from the clothes appeared Sailor Venus' cat. Who could temporarily change his form, she remembered! He knew!  
"When I'll tell V she won't believe it..." the cat commented. "Well, have a nice day, we have to go."

"Snivellus, look if She went away."  
"What? It's YOUR house, Black!"  
"And this is my bedroom, and the house could be Malfoy's if I die."  
"What about the next full moon?"  
"I'll go."  
"Thanks Ron."  
"Remember Weasley, don't oogle the Morningstar."

John Major looked at the journalist he had summoned for the impromptu press conference. He wanted to explain where the blame truly lied, and protect his people. Then he looked at Sailor V, who looked like she hadn't drank that thing (he truly envied her magical power) or fought those monsters, and Harry Potter, who was determinated to do his part. But later, for now it was Major's turn to speak.  
"People of the United Kingdom," he addressed "today, due the actions of an 'irresponsible' party, I have to reveal you one of the greatest secrets of Mankind. The men that attacked Sailor V thought she was a threath to this secret, and foolishly acted like it counted more than the lives of the people. Those men depended from an organization called the Ministry for Magic, and yes, magic exists."

_End note_

According to Artemis in the _Sailor V_ manga, Minako IS the reincarnation of Aphrodite. On why Artemis is scared of her... That's for the future of this story. Just think about this strange coincidence: in the myths of various, the goddess of beauty and/or love or the incarnation of the planet Venus made or threathened to do some disaster, ranging from the Aztec incarnation with an impossible name throwing darts at people just for fun to Ishtar threatening a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE out of spite.  
Yes, I know where the name Tolnep comes from. I'd have used something more Happiology-related, but I won't take the risk. P.S.: don't expect a Sailor Tolnep to appear, I'll explain later.  
British police is usually NOT armed with firearms. In case of need, Authorized Firearms Officers or the better trained Special Firearms Officers are deployed to use their weapons with appropriate use of force (they will not fire unless a life is threathened). Exceptions are the Police Service in Northern Ireland (officers are authorized to carry handguns as a matter of routine), the Civil Nuclear Constabulary (they guard civil nuclear installations and nuclear material in transit and on the job they carry handguns and ASSAULT RIFLES) and the Ministry of Defence Police (they're not military police, but they police and investigate on Ministry of Defence properties and provide counter-terrorism units, and are armed almost as well as the actual military).  
I have Sailor Venus knowing Adonis in her past life due Artemis showing familiarity with him when he first appeared in the _Codename: Sailor V_ manga, even if he was unable to actually identify him.  
The Holy Light was taken from the videogame _Sailor Moon: Another Story_, where it's a powered-up flashlight version of Sailor Venus' cleansing power demonstrated in _Codename: Sailor V_. Fun fact: if you concentrate the Holy Light in a coherent beam, you get the Crescent Beam...  
I'm showing Katarina as a SFO because she had a gun in the anime flashback detailing Minako's time in London. That, and if she had to work with Sailor V they'd give her the training to survive.  
Just to be clear on why Sailor Venus doesn't want to offend the Coldstream Guards: where the guard (royal, presidential or equivalents) units of most militaries are usually very well trained and equipped but never deployed unless needed (like the infamous Iraqi Republican Guard of Saddam Hussein's regime. Well trained and equipped, and with little combat experience), the units of the Household Division (the regiments of British royal guards) are deployed every so often in combat zones, best exemplified by the Blues and Royals being deployed in Iraq with the only precaution of ditching a member who, in virtue of being Harry of Wales, painted a giant target on the unit (Harry would later serve in Afghanistan in secret), and the way Corporal of Horse Craig 'Silent Killer' Harrison of the Life Guards gained a place in military history (the website Badass of the Week tells what he did better than I can).  
I named Lucius' sister and Luna's mother following the apparent Malfoy convention of naming their members after demons or underworld figures (Lucius being linked to Lucifer, Draco meaning 'dragon', a biblical symbol for the devil, and Scorpius is linked to the scorpion, an animal linked to the Underworld in the myths). Given to WHAT species of demon Meridiana belonged, I think her father didn't want a daughter.  
I admit it: the defensive medallions idea comes from Perfect Lionheart: its origin as a way for Greek wizards to deal with the thousands of arrows used by Centaurs made sense, and he made it available. The only difference is that he implied they had no limit on the amount of projectiles they could deflect at a time, while I assumed they can be overwhelmed with enough bullets.  
No, the Scots Guards don't wear kilts in dress uniform, unless they're pipers. You can recognize the different regiments of Foot Guards by the buttons, as Yaxley did.  
The three-rounds short burst of modern assault rifles is not a feature to conserve ammunition (the soldiers are already trained for that), it's to defeat body armor: the first and the second bullets damage the armor, and the third finally penetrates.  
The L1A1 was the British semiautomatic-only version of the FN FAL battle rifle. It used the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, much bigger and powerful (and less useful for most infantrymen due the recoil preventing effective use in automatic mode) than the 5.56x45mm NATO intermediate cartridge of the L85 (commercial name SA80) assault rifle currently used.  
In my fanfictions, Hermione started with the middle name Jane, and legally changed it to Jean only after her fifth year at Hogwarts because she couldn't tolerate to have anything in common with Umbridge. Exactly as JKR justified the name change.  
I took the idea of Artemis' species telepathic abilities by the fact that three out of four Mau natives that appeared in the series have shown some degree of telepathic or telekynetic power, with Luna and Artemis being able to awaken the memories of the Sailor Senshi with embarassing ease in the anime and Sailor Tin Nyanko having the ability to paralize her victims with the Galactica Puppet and of creating illusionary or allucinatory clones of herself (Diana didn't show any of these abilities, but was just a child and still had to develope, while Luna and Artemis are shown as being adults and Tin Nyanko's age is undeterminable but apparently at least a teen ager).  
Absinthe is 70% alcohol, and will catch fire if heated at 21°C. What Minako is drinking could be actually used qualified as an improper Molotov Cocktail...  
Yes, Artemis CAN get a human-like form. He did it twice in the manga, as Luna and even Diana. In fact, the only Mau we never saw changing forms is Sailor Tin Nyanko, who had always appeared in human form...

About the OC:  
Vimal is a member of the same species of Ail, Ann and Fiore. The reason he had been chosen as part of the Sailor Venus Takedown... Well, have you seen when Ail and Ann fought the Sailor Senshi, or when Fiore did? OK, Sailor Venus with the memories of her past life is thougher than Anime!Sailor Venus at any point before getting the Super upgrade, but one of those guys WHO IS ACTUALLY TRAINED TO FIGHT should still give her a run for her money...  
Zampy won't appear anymore, so we can forget about him.


End file.
